New Dimension , New Life
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: Improved Version. HU pairing. After the death of her scouts, Usagi, now Cosmos, followed Chaos into the GW dimension,what'll happen? chapter 4 and 5 updated!
1. Stained Blood

AN: Hey everyone! I'd finally managed to rewrite at least the first chapter. The other chapters will come as soon as I can finish rewriting them. 

New Dimension, New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing, so plz don't sue!!!! 

Warnings: 

1. Major OCC in characters.

2. This fic has no actual plot yet so bear with me.

 'thought'

"talking"

~dimension~

A golden haired girl was sleeping peacefully on her bed. 

Suddenly, her bedroom is dimly lighted when something on one of her wrist began to blink a pale blue color. 

"Uhh.. Can't a girl get some decent sleep once in a while?" asked the girl groggily, wiping her eyes. 

She pushed the blinking button of her watch. It is quite an unusual kind of watch, because of the several differently colored buttons that surrounds it.

As she pushed the button, her watch opened up to reveal a small screen in which a figure began to form. It was hard to tell who it is because the room is dark.

"Usagi! There's trouble in Shwue Park! I'll meet you there outside your house. The others already went there." exclaimed the figure through the built-in speaker.

"Hai. I'll transform now. Please hurry!" replied Usagi.

"Hai," answered the voice before the screen went blank.

The girl got up and hurriedly began to open on of her desk's drawers, searching for something.

"Here it is," said the girl, her brooch clutched in her hand.

"Moon Power Make Up!" shouted Usagi, raising her brooch in the air.

Ribbons of every color began to circle around her as she glowed a bright gold. 

When the ribbons disappeared, Usagi stood there in her room wearing a white sailor outfit. Her fuku and collar were a dark blue lined with white, her high-heeled boots red lined with gold. Her brooch placed at the center of a large red bow in her chest. Another bow was behind her fuku.

'No time for speeches, I better go,' thought Usagi, a.k.a. Sailor Moon, climbing out of her window, making sure her parents and brother are still asleep.

Sailor Moon jumped and landed gracefully on the soft ground below her window.

"What took you so long?" asked a voice, the same one as what Usagi heard before.

Usagi turned around to see a petite girl about her age wearing the same thing she's wearing. Only except her fuku and collar is an icy blue color with white trimmings. The bows on her back and front are a silver color, a small azure colored dragon on her front bow's center.

Usagi smiled. The girl was Ryu Yuki, also known as Sailor Dragon. Ryu, like Usagi, is also a princess. Ryu's the Dragon Princess and protector of the Yumisia Kingdom in the galaxy called Kairuka. The two met when another princess of another galaxy introduced them to each other. Ryu joined the Sailor Senshi when she heard that youmas were seen mostly on Earth, Japan. Only the Outers and herself knew Ryu, the rest of the Inners haven't met Ryu yet.

"Anyway we better get going," continued the other girl when Usagi didn't reply. Her long brown blonde-streaked hair tied in its usual French braid, her icy blue eyes casted on Usagi.

"Hai. Let's go Dragon," replied Usagi.

The two girls held each other's hand and formed a small circle. A gold and azure glow surrounded them. 

Instantly, the two disappeared in a flash of gold and deep blue.

~ Shwue Park ~

"We can't hold them much longer!" cried Sailor Mars, shooting several fire arrows at the enemy.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" shouted Sailor Jupiter, her fists closed except for her thumb and pinky, which were pointing at the enemy. Out of her hands came a large dragon, it advanced towards the enemy in a fast movement, surrounding the enemy in a green mist.

"All right! We did it!" shouted Sailor Venus and began to jump up and down.

"Something's not right…" said Sailor Mercury as she and the others watched as the green mist began to vaporize.

Sailor Neptune was about to say something when a cold laugh filled the atmosphere, sending cold shivers down each of the Senshi's spine.

"It that all you got?" asked the voice, still laughing.

The Senshi gasped when the mist vanish to reveal the enemy, looking unhurt.

"You can never defeat me!" shouted the enemy.

"That's what you think Chaos!" shouted Sailor Uranus, clutching her fist.

"Suit yourself." shrugged Chaos, a malicious smile formed on its lips. It lifted its hand in the air and formed a black ball. It threw the black energy at the Senshi.

"Dragon Blast!" shouted a feminine voice.

A blue blast shot out of nowhere and hit Chaos on the arm.

Chaos cried out in pain, clutching its wounded arm. Its face had a look of anger. It cast its eyes at something behind the Senshi, hidden in the shadows.

The Senshi turned around to see two petite figures coming out of the shadows. They recognize one of the figures as Usagi, only the Outers knew to whom the other figure belong to.

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Mars, glaring at the brown haired girl.

"I'm Sailor Dragon. That's all you need to know," stated Dragon flatly.

"Why you…." began Sailor Mars but Uranus interrupted her.

"Took you long enough Koneko-chan, R-chan," said Sailor Uranus, smiling

"You know her?!?!" exclaimed the Inners (except Usagi of course)

"Of course we know her. She's one of us," answered Sailor Saturn, smirking when the Inners' jaws dropped open.

Taking the distraction as an opportunity, Chaos threw a powerful black ki at the Senshi.

Dragon saw the attack coming, shouted, "Get down!" and shoved Sailor Moon out of the way.

Unfortunately as the Sailor Moon looked up, she saw everyone, besides Chaos and Dragon, who had a minor cut on her left shoulder, on the ground, not moving. 

"Minna!! Yamete!!" cried Sailor Moon as she and Dragon got up and ran towards their friends. 

"Don't you dare die!" shouted Sailor Moon, her arms around Sailor Mars whose head was on her lap, silver tears poured down her face.

"Gomen, Odango Atama.." said Sailor Mars as she choked out blood. 

"Hai, we failed to destroy Chaos...." continued Sailor Jupiter, a sad smile on her face.

"Demo, no matter what we'll always be there for you, Usa-chan...." continued Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah…." agreed Sailor Venus.

The Outers nodded their heads before their life finally drained from them.

Dragon was silent, but you could see her fighting the tears that threaten to pour down her face as she clutched her fists tightly.  

"Hahaha!" shouted Chaos, grinning evilly. "These are the so-called legendary Senshi??? Pathetic! I expected a more showier fight!!!"

Sailor Moon was silent, holding Sailor Mars' lifeless body in her arms. Then she slowly placed the body gently on the bloodstained ground. Her deep blue eyes, like Ryu's icy blue ones', emotionless.

"Kuso...." sweared Sailor Moon softly, looking up at Chaos. "How dare you kill my friends!!" 

As she was saying this, the star seeds of the Senshi (except Dragon) left their owner's bodies and flew towards Sailor Moon. The colors swirled around her before it went inside her, causing her to glow a bright silver.

When the glow dimmed, where Sailor Moon stood now stand a 5'8 tall woman with silver hair and silver blue-tinted eyes wearing a white Sailor Senshi outfit. Its white fuku had multi-colored streaks on it, a flowing white cape cloaked on her shoulders.

She was also carrying a white staff, the Silver Crystal at its tip. A nine-pointed star appeared on her forehead and combined with her royal insignia (an upturned crescent moon). 

"Nani!!! Who the hell are you??!!" exclaimed Chaos, half angry, half frighten.

"I am Cosmos, protector and guardian of the universe. I am also known as Princess Selenity, princess of the white moon kingdom, and the future Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo." said Cosmos.

"What's the matter Chaos?" smirked Cosmos "Are you afraid of me?" 

"Humph, what makes you think that?" declared Chaos "I'm not afraid of a puny princess who can't fight. Especially if her protectors are nothing but a bunch of weaklings,"

"Nani?!?," exclaimed Dragon, "How dare you call us weaklings! Dragon Blast!" 

The blue blast advanced towards Chaos who dodged it easily.

"It won't work this time." said Chaos and threw another one of its ki blasts at Dragon.

"Dragon Shield!" shouted Dragon. A dark blue force shield then appeared in front of the two girls, shielding them from Chaos blast temporarily. 

"That's it!" shouted Cosmos, her voice full of anger, as she looked at her other friends' bodies, completely undistinguishable due to Chaos' blast. "Time for you to die Chaos!!!" 

Cosmos then pointed her staff at Chaos and said, "Sailor Planet Power Attack!!!!" 

The attack hit Chaos straight on. 

"No!!!" cried Chaos as it was covered in a silver mist. 

When the mist subsided there stood Chaos, badly injured but still alive.

"Kuso!" sweared Chaos. "You're stronger than I expected,"  

Suddenly Chaos opened its palm and to Cosmos and Dragon's surprise, a black portal appeared.

"Well meet again Cosmos. That I promise," said Chaos as it went through the portal, laughing evilly.

"Nande.. Kuso!!!" shouted Cosmos, watching Chaos disappear inside the portal. 

'I will not let Chaos escape from me that easily!!' thought Cosmos angrily. 

"Holy Silver Crystal" commanded Cosmos, "Take us to the dimension that Chaos went to" 

The Crystal obeyed its mistress' wish and glowed a silverish color, the glow surrounded Cosmos and Dragon as she vanish.

When the girls opened their eyes, they found themselves in a desolated forest.

'Now Chaos, I will finally rid the world of you!' thought Cosmos.

Suddenly the two girls heard the sound of bushes rustling behind them. The girls turned around.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Dragon, positioning in a fighting stance.

~ Sakura ~ Like it? Hate it? Please tell me by reviewing. You can also email me at lady_akarui@yahoo.com. Flames are accepted.


	2. New Dimension, New Comrades

New Dimension, New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor Sailormoon ~_~

AN: This fic is dedicated to all those who reviewed. ^.^

"talking"

'thoughts'

//telepathic link//

~settings~

***last time***

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

****present time****

The bushes were pulled apart to reveal a white black-stripped tigress, its amber eyes on the two girls.

"You're late," stated the tigress, taking a seat on the grass in front of the girls.

"Who are you?" asked Dragon, a bit surprised. 

"My name's Shirai. I'm now Cosmos' guardian." replied the tigress.

"What happened to Luna?" asked Cosmos, expecting the worst.

Shirai eyes began to soften. "She died. She died trying to warn you about Chaos. She taught that you'll be much safer if you don't fight it." 

"And Artemis?" asked Dragon, glancing at Shirai.

"The same," answered Shirai calmly.

"Well at least she's in peace now with Artemis and the others," said Cosmos, choking back sobs. 

Suddenly, a small blue blur flew past Cosmos and landed on Dragon's shoulder, startling the two girls.

"Chiyu! How many times will I tell you to stop doing that." scolded Shirai, glaring at something small in Dragon's shoulder.

Cosmos turned around to see a small dragon, not smaller than her hand, on Dragon's shoulder. It has blue scaly skin, golden eyes, seemingly sharp golden claws, and silver-white wings folded on its back. It would have seemed to be perfectly harmless if it wasn't giving Shirai a death glare.

Dragon was scratching the small dragon's head. Chiyu looked up to her and snuggled its cold muzzle in her neck. 

"He's cute," stated Dragon, smiling. "I guess then that Chiyu's my guardian huh?"

"Yes, unfortunately," answered Shirai, grumbling the last word. 

'Gosh, she sure reminds me of Luna. They're both so stern,' thought Cosmos, shaking her head sadly.

"Yes, Luna and I do have similarities. We are cousins of course," said Shirai.

"You can read my mind?" asked Cosmos, surprised.

//Yes and No. I can only read your mind when our telepathic link is connected. The same goes when you also read my mind.// explained Shirai, using telepathy as she sent these words to Cosmos as an example.

//I'm sorry about what happened to them.//

Cosmos shook her head. //No. It was meant to be. If they hadn't died, then I wouldn't have become Cosmos in the first place. Besides I have you, Dragon and Chiyu now.//

//I'm glad that you're not taking this too hard. Its' for the best, you know.//

//I know…….//

//There's something I need to tell you also..//

//What is it?//

//Well, you see…..//

Meanwhile, Dragon and Chiyu were also talking, telepathically of course.

//What do you mean that Usagi's true father is here?!?! I…We, thought he was dead!//

//Please calm down Ryu, let me explain// Chiyu sweatdroped. //His Excellency, King Jeffrey AN: I now, sounds corny ain't it? , was also reborn along with Princess Selenity and her court, but in a different dimension. You see, Queen Serenity, in a way, expected this was going to happen and sent him to another dimension, this dimension in fact, with his memories of the Silver Millennium luckily intact along with us, me and Shirai I mean, waiting for you guys to show up.//

//Demo, why are you guys so sure that I'm going to be alive? Or that I'll be joining the Senshi?//

//Princess Ryu, your power level is almost the same as Princess Selenity's. Surely, you would be alive. You and Selenity were born to protect the universe from evil.//

//What about that guy, what's his name, Mamoru Chiba? Is he really Usagi's true soulmate?//

//Prince Endymion? The Prince of Earth? Of course not! He and Selenity are only close friends, they treat each other like brother and sister. The only reason for the arranged marriage between them was to unit the Moon Alliances and the Earth.//

//Then who's her true soulmate?//

//Sorry can't tell you that. But we do know that he's here, along with your soulmate.//

//I have a soulmate?! Please, from what I experienced, men are such weaklings!//

//Not all men are…//

//This conversation is getting pointless. I'm disconnecting now// Ryu disconnected their link.

//Huh! Oh well, at least I tried.// Chiyu also disconnected their link.

"We should get going," said Cosmos, glancing at Dragon. 

"Yes, we should. But not before we detransform," replied Dragon.

"Hai,"

The two girls concentrated and a glow surrounded them (icy blue for Dragon, silver for Cosmos). 

When the glow subsided. Cosmos now wore demin shorts, a silver tank top and sneakers. Dragon wore black sweatpants with white stripes, a blue hooded sleeveless and tennis shoes.

"Let's go!" shouted Chiyu joyously.

Dragon and Shirai shook their head.

Cosmos smiled and began to glow silver. 

Instantly, she disappeared along with the others.

~Meanwhile~

A loud explosion erupted at one of OZ's bases.

"Hah! This is too easy!" exclaimed a boy about sixteen, his long brown hair tied in a single braid, slicing a mobile suit in half with a large single scythe.

All of them were each piloting a machine that looks like an enlarge robot (which it is of course).

"Hnn.." said another boy with unruly brown hair.

~ Somewhere ~

Cosmos, Dragon, Shirai and Chiyu appeared into a large vacant lot fitted for two wide buildings. Thankfully, no one was around to see them. 

"Well here we are," said Shirai, pointing a paw towards the lot.

"Its perfect," said Cosmos, smiling for the first since her friends died.

Cosmos took out her Luna Pen and stabbed it on the ground.

She closed her eyes in concentration and the pen began to glow a dim gold.

When Cosmos opened her eyes, she saw a huge mansion painted in white and gold, a large gold gate stood open, waiting for them to come in.

"Impressive," said Dragon, admiring the mansion. 

As soon as they entered the gate, it closed automatically. Cosmos glanced at the gardens besides the mansion as they walked towards the mansion. She also saw a white fountain in the center of the driveway with the design of a pale blue dragon surrounded by the entire Solar System.

When the four entered the house, they saw that the inside is furnished with items the color of pale blue, icy blue, red, orange, green, blue-green, yellow, dark purple, maroon, white, gold and silver.

"Nice," said Chiyu, glancing at the bright colors with curious eyes.

The girls smiled and went up the golden, red-carpeted stairs.

Cosmos entered her own room and saw that it had already been decorated. The walls are colored black and decorated with miniature gold/silver crescent moons, suns, planets, and stars. Her four-poster bed, with its red bed sheet and white fluffy pillows, was placed in the far corner of the room. Beside her bed is a desk where a laptop and a lamp sat on it. On the right corner of the room are twin cabinets already containing her clothes and other stuff.

"Magnificent," said Cosmos with awe.

She approached the desk and sat down on the chair. She opened her laptop and began typing vigorously.

Suddenly, Dragon bursted into the room, followed by Chiyu and Shirai. She was checking her own room, which looks exactly like Cosmos' except that the walls are colored blue and decorated with tiny white dragons and her four-poster bed sheet is an icy blue color.

Cosmos turned to face Dragon. "What's up?"

"Nothing," replied Dragon.

Cosmos could sense something was wrong. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…well no actually," said Dragon, unusually nervous. "Do you know that your true father is here? In this dimension?"

Cosmos giggled, earning her a glare from Dragon. "Yeah. Shirai told me everything,"

"I see." replied Dragon. Slumping into a chair, she added, "So what are we going to do now?"

"Here, I'll show you," said Cosmos, moving her laptop so that Dragon can see what she'd done.

_Name: Selene Moonlight_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Hair: Silver_

_Eyes: Silver with blue tints_

_Height: 5'8_

_Weight: 110 lbs._

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Born on July 29, 215 AC, Colony 6. Her parents, Jeffrey and Serena Moonlight, died in a tragic car crash while she was just seven years old. She was adopted by her wealthy aunt, Katie Moonlight, and had lived with her ever since. When her aunt died, as the only living relative, she inherited all of her aunt's wealth and possessions. She now lives in the Moonlights Mansion, which happens to be near the Peacecraft Academy, along with a family's close friend, Ryu Yuki (also 16). Her hobbies include sword fighting, martial arts, reading, etc…_

"Nice," complimented Dragon.

"Here's yours," said Cosmos a.k.a. Selene

_Name: Ryu Yuki_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Hair: Brown with blonde streaks_

_Eyes: Icy blue _

_Height: 5'4_

_Weight: 110 lbs._

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Born on May 15, 215 AC, Colony 6. Her mother, Mia Yuki, died giving birth to her, leaving her alone with her father, Takashi Yuki. Her father, a Preventer, died in the line of duty when she was just seven years old. Katie Moonlight, a family friend, is the child's legal guardian and caretaker. She now lives in the Moonlights Mansion, which happens to be near the Peacecraft Academy, along with the house owner, Selene Moonlight (also 16). Her hobbies include martial arts, sword fighting, etc…._

"Well, what do you think?" asked Selene.

"Its perfect," replied Ryu, grinning.

Shirai cleared her throat. "Girls, I have a mission for you,"

The two girls turned to face Shirai and asked, "What is it?" at the same time.

~In Dr. J's Lab~

"Good works boys," said Dr. J as Heero gave him the disk. 

"YEAH! We nailed those bozos head on!" exclaimed Duo, jumping up and down.

"Shut up!" shouted an irritated Wufei. 

"Awww… Wu-man why do ya have to be so mean!!!!!" whined Duo, giving Wufei the puppy dog eye. 

"Don't call me Wu-man, you braided baka!!!!!" shouted Wufei and began to chase the Braided Wonder.

As the two run, well only Duo cause Wufei is swinging his katana at him, the others sweatdropped.

Finally, Dr. J cleared his throat for attention.

After making sure that he had their attention, he said, "We have two new pilots joining us today"

The boys gave surprising looks at him, well at least Duo, Quatre and Wufei. Heero and Trowa remained their usual silent selves.

After several seconds had past, Wufei excliamed, "Nani?!?!" 

"Aren't there enough of us already?" asked Quarte, frowning.

"…….." said Trowa. 

"Hnn" said Heero.

"COOL!!!!!, another guy on the team!!!!" said Duo, grinning happily. 

"I must say I'm sorry then form disappointing you," stated a voice behind them.

The guys, except Dr. J who was grinning, turned to see…..

~ Sakura ~ Whew! That was hard work! Anyway, hope you guys liked it. I tried to make all the characters equal so that it'll be fair, but I don't think I did a very good job at it. Anyway, please r+r

P.S. Can anyone guess where I got Shirai's and Chiyu's names? *Hint: They two Japanese words that I mixed together* Write your answers (if you have one) in your review.


	3. The Battle Between the Sexes

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support you guys had given me, especially you Dragon. It truly encourages me to write more. ^.^

TO Ashley H: Sure you can be a character. Just filled in the required info found in the IMPORTANT NOTES chapter (prologue) and send them to my email add, lady_akarui@yahoo.com . Please use 'New Character' as your topic otherwise it'll be erased. Thanks! ^.^

TO Alexis: Don't worry. Hotaru will be introduced in the later chapters. I'll just have to squeeze her and some of the others in the story.  ^.~

New Dimension, New Life

Third Chapter: The Battle Between The Sexes

Warning: Some cursing.

'thoughts'

"talking"

~different setting~

***last time****

The boys turned around to see…

***present time****

A white and black-stripped tigress appeared from the shadows. Its amber eyes flickered on the guys.

"Yip! A tigress!" exclaimed Duo, jumping literally into Quarte's arms.

Dr. J just smiled and looked down at the tiger. 

"Nice to see you again Shirai. Did you bring them? Where's Chiyu?" asked D. J, his voice calm.

"Yes. They should be here at any moment and Chiyu's with them," replied the tigress, surprising the five pilots.

"Nani?! That tigress can talk? Cool!!" shouted Duo, still in Quarte's arms.

"Braided Baka," muttered Wufei, shaking his head.

"Ah Wu-man, you're so mean….." whined Duo, pouting.

"Don't call me Wu-man you braided baka!" shouted Wufei.

"Will you guys shut the f*** up?!" shouted a voice, causing the two boys to stop.

Before them were two girls. One was standing there with an annoyed look on her face. She had a petite figure and her long brown blonde-streaked hair was tied in a French braid. She glared at them with eyes the color of blue ice. A tiny blue dragon with gold eyes flew around her, its tiny silver-white wings catching the light, whom the boys suspected is Chiyu.

Another is leaning casually against the wall. She looked about 5'8 tall and had long silver hair tied in a high ponytail with a blue bow. Her silver-blue eyes showed amusement as she glanced at her female friend.

"Mou…. you should learn to control yourself, Ryu," stated the silver-haired girl, grinning.

"They making to much noise Selene," replied Ryu, crossing her arms.

Dr. J cleared his throat again, interrupting the girl's conversation. 

As soon as everyone is listening, he said, "Boys, these are the two new pilots whom will be joining us as of today."

Silence greeted the doctor and the girls. The boys were in shock until….

"Nani?!" shouted Wufei, furious, "Our new comrades are weak onnas!?"

"Watch what you're saying about us, you ponytail freak!" shouted back Ryu, throwing her fist in the air.

"Freak?! Why you…." began Wufei but Dr. J interrupted them.

"Boys…and ladies," Dr. J added, noticing Ryu's glare. "How about you all introduce yourself to one another?" suggested Dr. J "I'll be in the garage hanger, making some adjustments on the girls' gundams, if you need me." And without waiting for a reply, turned around and walked towards the hanger.

As soon as Dr. J was out of sight, Quarte cleared his throat. "Hello, my name's……."

"Hai, hai. We know all of your names already," stated Ryu. 

"Name's Ryu Yuki," said Ryu, smiling.

"My name's Selene Moonlight. Nice to meet you" said Selene, shaking Quarte's hand.

"You too," answered Quarte, smiling.

Selene nodded her head. A smile came to her lips as she studied the group. She and Ryu had searched information about them earlier. She glanced at Quarte, studying him. 

_Name: Quarte Raberba Winner_

_Gundam: Sandrock_

_Codename: The Innocent (Pilot 4)_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair: Platinum blonde_

_Eyes: Deep blue_

_Height: 5'9_

_Weight: 110 lbs._

_Nationality: Arabian_

_Born on Colony 4 as the only son out of thirty children. His parents, Claudia Winner and William Winner, both died of unnatural causes, living him as the sole heir to the family's fortune. Talented in arts and music, he is the only one among his people who has the ability to pilot a mobile suit._

Then at Trowa……

_Name: Trowa Barton_

_Gundam: Heavyarms _

_Codename: The Silencer (Pilot 3)_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Emerald_

_Height: 5'11_

_Weight: 11o lbs._

_Nationality: Unknown_

_Born on Colony 3. No other information available._

Then at Duo……..

_Name: Duo Maxwell_

_Gundam: Deathsycthe_

_Codename: Shinigami (Pilot 2)_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Cobalt blue_

_Height: 5'9_

_Weight: 110 lbs._

_Nationality: American_

_Born on Colony 2. Lived as an orphan at the Maxwell Church. No family. Other information unavailable._

Selene then glanced at Ryu and Wufei whom were arguing. Selene grinned.

_Name: Wufei Chang_

_Gundam: Nataku_

_Codename: The Solitary Dragon (Pilot 5)_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Dark brown_

_Height: 5'9_

_Weight: 11o lbs._

_Nationality: Chinese_

_Born on Colony 5 as the heir to the Dragon Clan's throne. Only family known is Merian (decreased), his wife and the daughter of the ruler of the Dragon Clan._

'They're perfect for each other,' thought Selene before she glanced at Heero. 'He looks so familiar..'

_Name: Heero Yui_

_Gundam: Wing Gundam_

_Codename: The Perfect Soldier (Pilot 1)_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair: Unruly Dark Brown_

_Eyes: Prussian blue_

_Height: 5'10_

_Weight: 110 lbs._

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Born on Colony 1. Dr. J is the child's current and only family. No other classification available._

'There's something familiar about that girl. I just can't put my finger on it.' thought Herro as he watched the silver-haired girl.__

"Hey, Heero are you okay?" asked Quarte, his voice full of concern. 

"Hnn" replied Heero, turning his gaze from Selene to Quarte.

"Heero's got a crushhhh……" chanted Duo, grinning. He noticed the way Heero stared at the silver-haired girl.

"Omae o Korusou," said Heero, pointing his gun at Duo.

"Hey, put that away Heero. I'm Sorry," said a nervous Duo.

Meanwhile, Ryu and Wufei were having a *tiny* disagreement.

"Women are weak!!" shouted Wufei.

"Like men are any better!!" shouted back Ryu.

"Guys, can't we talk this peacefully?" asked Quarte, steeping in between the two.

"NO!!" shouted Ryu and Wufei at the same time, glaring at Quarte with furious eyes.

"Okay……" said Quarte as he slowly backed away, sweatdropping. 

"I know plenty of women whom are stronger than you and we can kick you're a** any day!" shouted Ryu.

"Woah!!, Wu-man got insulted by a girrlll… Wu-man got insulted by a girrlll!" chanted Duo, doing a small dance merrily.

"Shut up you braided baka!! and don't call me Wu-man!!," growled Wufei, giving Duo a death glare.

"Wufei looks like he lost his temper," whispered Selene to Quarte, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"He did," whispered back Quarte as he looked at the two, sweatdropping.

"Is that a threat Onna?" sneered Wufei, glaring at Ryu.

"Hai, it is. I challenge you to a fight Wufei, if you win you can say that women are weak and that you're the greatest fighter there is…" said Ryu "Demo, if I win you'll have to admit that not all women are weak and stop calling them onnas, unless of course if you're afraid that I might beat you then…." 

"NANI?! All right onna, I accept your challenge," replied Wufei. 

The two then got into a fighting position and for the signal. 

Selene whistled signaling the beginning of the match.

"Let the battle between the sexes begin!" shouted Duo, causing the others (except Ryu and Wufei) to sweatdrop.

~ Begin battle ~

Wufei was the first to attack and sent a punch at Ryu, but she blocked it and at the same time sent a flying kick at him. 

Wufei managed to avoid it just barely and did a leg sweep at her, Ryu jumped to avoid it and with 

amazing speed and agility which astounded everyone (except Selene who stood there grinning) sent a

flying punch at Wufei. Wufei fell down to the ground, not from the punch but more from surprise. He 

wasn't expecting that attack coming. 

Rubbing his left cheek, Wufei said, "Well onna you certainly proved that you're not weak" 

Ryu straighten up and said, "No problem, I just want to prove to you that some women are not weak," 

She then held out her hand to Wufei, Wufei took it and with Ryu's help, rose to his feet.

He dusted his clothes to get the dirt off. 

"Hey! Wu-man's got his a** kick and by a girl too!!" shouted Duo, grinning.

"Shut up Maxwell!!!!, growled Wufei.

"What ever you say Wu-man," replied Duo, shrugging.

"Don't call me Wu-man you braided baka!!!" shouted Wufei, took out his katana and said, "Get ready to loose your braid Maxwell," 

"Eep!!!!" exclaimed Duo.

The two began to chase, (in Duo's case) run away from, each other. 

The rest watched the scene with sweatdrops on their heads. 

"Do they do this often?" asked Selene, pointing at Duo and Wufei.

"Too often," replied Quarte, shaking his had.

 Heero and Trowa nodded their heads.

~ Gundam Hanger ~

"What happened to you Wufei?" asked Dr. J as the group of teenagers walked in, tearing his face from the computer screen.

"Oh nothing a little fight couldn't handle," said Selene, giggling as Wufei glared at her.

Wufei's cheek where Ryu punched him had turned a bright red. Luckily, it didn't swollen.

"Okay…" said Dr. J, sounding unconvinced.

"Can we take a look at our gundams Dr. J?" asked Selene.

"Sure, they're right over there, next to Wufei's gundam, Nataku," replied Dr. J before he turned to look at his computer again, typing at a fast rate.

The girls thank him and went to their gundams, the boys closed behind them.

The boys gasped when they saw the girls' gundams.

Besides Nataku is a silver and gundam. On its chest is a nine-pointed star combined with an upturn cresent moon symbol. Strapped to its waist on one side is a large bean cannon, a large sword on the other.

Besides the new gundam is another. This time its color is midnight blue and icy blue. On its chest is a design of a white dragon. Two beam cannons, slightly smaller than the silver-white gundam's beam cannon, were also placed on each of its shoulders. A large sword was also strapped to its waist.

"That's my gundam, White Moon. My codename is Cosmos," stated Selene, pointing to the silver-white gundam.

"I pilot Celeste. My codename's Dragon," said Ryu, pointing to the midnight-ice blue gundam, a proud look on her face.

The guys nodded their heads.

Suddenly Dr. J approached them and said, "Pilots, you have a new mission,"

"What's the mission?" asked Selene, her tone serious.

"Your mission is to protect Princess Relena by attending Peacecraft Academy of Pacifism disguised as students. Try to act normal and mingle with the other students, but don't get too attached. You still have to protect Miss Relena," warned Dr. J "Mission Accept of Decline?"

Heero glanced at his fellow pilots, all of them nodded their heads, the boys somewhat reluctantly, before he turned to face Dr. J.

"Mission Accepted."

~ Sakura ~ Whew! It was a lot of work but I'd finally finished the third chapter. Yahoo! ^.^

*Wufei suddenly appeared from nowhere* 

Wufei: No fair! You let me lose to an girl!

Sakura: Sorry Wufei. Couldn't help it. *shrugs* Besides, you deserve it. *giggles*

Wufei: Nani?! I'm going to kill you! *takes out his katana*

Sakura: If you kill me then you'll never get to read the next chapter.

Wufei: -_-…….

Sakura: I thought so *smirks* *turns to readers* Anyway don't forget to…

Wufei: read and review!

Sakura: *glares at Wufei* Hey that's my line!

Wufei: *sticks out his tongue* I don't see your name in it.

Sakura: Why you….. *takes out a large club and hits Wufei on the head*

Wufei: @_@ *unconscious*

Sakura: Hehehe! ^.^ Don't worry Wufei fans. He'll soon come around *mutters: by the next couple of weeks* *runs away before Wufei fans could catch her* 


	4. First Sailor Fight

Sakura: Hey everyone! Yes I'm still alive! How long has it been since I wrote? *looks around*

Trowa: *grumbles* about a year and a half… -_-

Sakura: *jumps at Trowa* Tro-kun! I miss you sooo much! ^-^

Trowa: *blushes* Uhem…shouldn't you start the chapter already? *coughs*

Sakura: Oh yeah… *takes out microphone* Lights! Cameras! Action!

Trowa: *shakes head*

New Dimension, New Life 

Fourth Chapter: First Sailor Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own either SM or GW. They belong to their respective owners. 

//telepathically speaking//

**** last time ***** 

"Mission... accepted."

**** present time ****

~At the gate of the Peacecraft Pacifist Academy~

"Well here we are," said Selene, lifting her head up to look at the academy.

"Hnn," replied Heero.

Meanwhile, Wufei and Duo were (as usual) having an argument.

"Aww.. come on Wu-man," whined Duo.

"Maxwell, you know every well that I can't forgive you for what you have done to me this morning!" exclaimed Wufei, his face an angry shade of red. 

"Well you did looked funny that time Wu-man," said Duo, grinning.

"Don't call me Wu-man!" shouted Wufei and took out his katana.

Thus the two began a merry chase around the school front. Quarte was shook his head while Ryu rolled her icy blue eyes.

//There they go again.// Ryu mentally grumbled to Selene. //How many times have they done this already?//

She tugged at her uniform. //And did I mention that I absolutely hate this poor excuse of an outfit?//

Selene smiled. //I wouldn't know, I wasn't paying any attention. And yes, you did mentioned it, several times actually.//

Ryu's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled. //It's good to see you smiling again Selene. I guess Setsuna's visit cheered you up.//

//A little…demo…//

~ flashback ~

Selene was packing her things needed for school. Already wearing her school uniform, she checked at her things one last time.

Bathroom supplies, check

Clothes check 

Laptop and cell phone check

Weapons check

Money check

School supplies check 

Other stuff check

After checking, Selene stole a glance at her uniform in the mirror. The skirt is knee-length colored light brown and the blouse is colored white with white buttons and a collar in which the female student ties a red bow around it.

"Huh! How do they stand wearing this!?" Selene frowned, wrinkling her nose in distaste. 

"Hai," replied Shirai. "But it's the rules of the school to wear the required uniform."

"I know…I know," sighed Selene.

"It isn't that bad Hime-sama. Although it is a little bit…unfashionable," said a voice. 

Selene turned to see a tall, green-haired and maroon-eyed woman, smiling at her. 

"Puu!" cried Selene happily as she embraced the woman named Setsuna a.k.a. Sailor Pluto. 

"How did you get here? I thought you were all dead." exclaimed Selene as she let go of Setsuna. 

"Well Hime-sama, when you asked the Ginzuishou to follow Chaos, four of us got triggered and here we are," answered Setsuna.

"Puu! How many times must I tell you not to call me Princess. You know I hate formalities." Selene smiled

All right Princess..... I mean Selene," replied Setsuna. "The others will join you and Ryu-hime later, though I don't know exactly when."

Shirai raised an eyebrow. "But you're the Guardian of Time, you're supposed to know everything."

Setsuna smiled sadly, "Not even I know everything. If I did, all of us would still be…"

Setsuna trailed off. "Well I got to go now. I can't keep the Gates of Time unattended any longer. I'll see you later Selene-hime. Take care of her Shirai," she continued, turning her gaze on the tigeress.

"Hai, I will Pluto-sama," replied Shirai.

"Sayanora Puu," said Selene, smiling.

Setsuna bowed to her waist at the princess and her guardian before she disappeared into nothingness.

~end flashback~

"Selene-san, are you alright?" asked a concerned Quarte, moving his hand up and down Selene's face.

Hai, I'm fine. Gomen for making you worry Quarte," replied Selene,

Quarte nodded his head. "It's nothing." He said as he opened the door to the registration office.

While Selene was having her flashback, Quarte had managed to stop Wufei from hurting Duo so they were able to get inside the school. Ryu, in the meantime, noticed Selene's blank eyes and, concluding that she was having a flashback, placed a hand on her arm and gently led her inside.

 The seven went inside the secretary's office, there they saw a woman in her mid 30's with brown eyes, standing 5'4 tall and wearing thick glasses sitting in the secretary's desk.

As they approached the secretary, the woman looked up and, seeing them, smiled. 

"Hello good morning. What can I do for you?" she asked. 

"Good morning to you too Ma'am, we're the new students and…" started Quarte.

"Ah yes, yes. The class schedules." muttered the secretary and snuffled the papers around her desk for the schedules, 

"Here you go," said the secretary as she handed them the papers. 

"Arigatou Ma'am," replied Quarte, they exchanged goodbyes and left the office.

"Winner, sometimes you're too polite for our own good," said Wufei.

"What's the problem with that?" said Ryu, glaring at Wufei. "At least he's had manners unlike a certain sexist pig here…"

"Onna! I wasn't talking to you!" 

"Well, who were you talking to then? The toothfairy?"

Duo muffled a laugh. "Heehee…oh..um…Hehe"

Ryu and Wufei turned to glare at Duo.

"What's so darn funny?!" they both yelled at the same time.

Duo gulped. "Err…nothing? Heh..heh.."

"Hmm…seems like we all have first period and the whole afternoon together." stated Trowa, glancing at his and Quarte's schedule.  

"Homeroom, class 201…how boring." muttered Selene as she glanced at her schedule.

'She looks so adorable pouting like that... what am I thinking?! I hang out to much with Duo. What if I'll start to talk like him? Kami-sama! I hope it isn't permanent.' thought Herro, shuddering at the very thought. 

The pilots walked until they saw a door marked Homeroom 201. Duo then proceeded to knock on the door.

~ inside the classroom~

"Class, I would like to announce that we'll be having new students joining us today," announced Mr. Smith.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. The class murmured amongst themselves while Mr. Smith opened the door and led the seven new students in front of the classroom. 

The new students gave Mr. Smith their profile, Mr. Smith thanked then and took the papers containing their profile and other bio and cleared his throat to get the class to pay attention, they did. 

Mr. Smith said, "Class, this are the new students. Please make them feel at home…or else." 

Turning to the new students, he continued. "Please introduced yourselves to the class," 

The new students nodded their heads and introduced themselves while Mr. Smith sat down on his chair. 

"Hello, I'm Quatre Winner, I'm happy to be here."

"Name's Wufei Chang, you weak onnas and bakas."

"Hiya babes and dudes! Duo Maxwell at your service," Duo winked at the girls. 

Girls blushed and giggled while Ryu and Selene covered their mouth to hide their laughter and grins. 

"Heero Yui," 

"Trowa Barton" 

"Selene Moonlight and no, I won't date you." Selene said dryly to some of the boys who raised their hands.

"Ryu Yuki, don't mess with me if you want to live the next day,"

All of the girls had hearts in their eyes for the GW boys while some wanted to be friends with the girls while the rest turned green with envy. The boys drooled at the girls and gave the guys death glares until Heero returned the favor with his own death glare. 

After the introduction, the teacher instructed Trowa, Heero, Duo and Wufei to sit at the back, Selene in front of Heero, Ryu at her right and Quarte in front of Serena.

"Now…."

Mr. Smith was interrupted by the door slamming wide open and two other students entered the room.

"Gomen Sensei, but we got caught in traffic. It won't happen again. I swear." panted one of the students, a good-looking guy with short sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Haruka, you always swear." added the other student, a beautiful and elegant girl with blue-green hair cascade to her shoulders in waves and matching blue-green eyes, giggling slightly.

"True, true. Chiru-koi," chuckled the guy.

"Haruka Ten'oh, it's a pleasure." said Haruka, giving the class a salute. His eyes roamed the room until they fell on Selene and Ryu and gave them a wink.

"Michiru Umi'oh, It's very nice to meet you." smiled Michiru. (AN: I forgot her real last name…)

"Allright, Mr. Ten'oh and Miss Umi'oh, please take your seats. We're going to start the lesson." said Mr. Smith.

Haruka and Nichiru nodded their heads and took their seats, with Haruka at Selene's left and Michiru in front of Haruka.

//Hey Koneko-chan, R-chan//

//Hello Usagi-hime, Ryu-hime//

//Hi guys!! Good to see you again. By the way, its Selene now, not Usagi.//

//Short for your formal name, Selenity?//

//Hai, Michiru-chan, though I wrote Selene as my full name on my bio.//

//By the way, Ruka-chan. Is Hotaru with you?//

//Hai, R-chan. She's in History 108.//

//She's our age?//

//Iie. She's fourteen.//  

//Let's chat later ok? The guys are getting suspicious, I can sense it.//

//Allright Koneko.//

//Hai, Selene-hime.//

//Right. Selene//

~ at a café a few miles from the academy ~

It was now 4:00 pm in the afternoon, Selene, Michiru, Hotaru, Haruka and Ryu (still in their uniforms) are sitting at a booth, catching up with old times.

"I can't believe how much you've both changed," exclaimed Haruka.

"I agree with Ruka-koi Princess, Ryu-hime," said Michiru. 

"Iie Minna! I haven't changed that much." said Selene, blushing a bright red as the other girls laughed. 

"Demo we're all wondering how you became Cosmos, can you please tell us Nee-chan?" asked Hotaru. 

Michiru and Haruka nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, as the prophecy tells us, when the guardians fall, the one strongest of all will raise up and defend the universe..Demo I thought that it was supposed to happen after Chibi-Usa takes the throne," replied Selene.

"A lot of things that weren't supposed to happen happened," continued Ryu, "Our lives may have been woven in the web of Destiny and Fate but that doesn't mean that nothing can cut it nor weave another path in it."

"Like the fact that Chaos came before he was expected too," said Michiru.

"Uhum…" said Selene.

Silence filled the air, until Haruka can't take it anymore and slamned her fist on the table.

"Screw Destiny and Fate! Sure, we may have lived a thousand years ago but that doesn't....mumph!" said Haruka before Michiru covered her mouth. 

"Quiet Ruka-koi, the guys are coming towards us." hissed Michiru, pointing at the café door. 

Sure enough, the GW boys were there, standing at the entrance trying to look for a seat. 

"Maxwell, this place is packed. We should've been home already if it wasn't for you and your bottomless stomach," growled Wufei as he and the others searched for an available table.

"Aww Wu-man, don't be so mean…." wailed Duo before he saw the girls and said.

"Hey, there's Selene and Ryu, with those other new students. Come'on, let's go over to them." 

Duo then proceeded to shove Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quarte (AN: Lord knows how he can do that at the same time) towards the girls' booth. 

"Hi everybody! Fancy meeting you gals here," said Duo as he pulled out a chair and sat besides a girl with shoulder-length black hair with violet eyes and unnaturally pale skin. 

"Hello Selene, Haruka, Michiru, Ryu..Miss...." stopped Quarte, looking at the violet-haired girl.

"This is Hotaru Tomoe. She goes to Peacecraft Academy too only she's in the lower year." introduced Selene.

"Hi! Nice to meet you Quarte, Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Heero," said Hotaru, smiling. 

Suddenly Selene's watch/communication beeped, the girls nodded at each other. (AN: Yes Haruka is a girl in this fic.)

"Gomen nasai minna, demo we have to go somewhere," apologized Selene. 

To the scouts, she said, "Let's go, guys."

"Hai!"

Then they run outside of the café, leaving the guys behind.

'I wonder what they're up too?' they all thought. 

They glanced at each other and nodded their heads before they got up, ready to follow the girls. 

When they were outside, they heard a loud explosion, they went towards the place where the heard the blast. They saw five (AN: Setsuna's not with them) girls wearing what they remembered as fukus and really tight bodices, making Quarte blush and Duo grin. They seemed to be fighting a black and brown colored monster. 

They saw a silver-haired girl wearing a white sailor outfit, talking to a brown-haired, wearing a azure and pale blue sailor outfit, about something, the brown-haired girl nodded, said a few words, then suddenly her hands began to glow an azure (deep blue) color before it shot towards the youma. 

The youma shrieked in pain as it was engulfed in the azure glow before it disappeared, while the brown-haired girl dusted her hands off and gave the one with the silver hair and two with blonde and blue-green hair a victory sign. Another one, with violet hair, was walking up towards them and smiled at the brown-haired girl.

~ Senshi's point of view ~

As we went outside, we saw a youma heading towards the park, immediately we went to a deserted alley, transformed, and run after the youma. 

When we finally caught up with the youma, it was about to suck a little girl's life. Cosmos was the first to attack. 

"Flame arrow!" shouted Cosmos. 

The attack hit the youma on the arm, the youma yowled in pain as it let go of the girl. 

A sixteen-year-old Saturn caught the girl before she could hit the ground.

"Saturn, get the girl out of here to a safer place," said Neptune.

Saturn, with the terrified girl still in her arms, fled to safety. 

Cosmos shouted to Dragon "Use your attack Dragon! It's weak against dragoon elements!"

"Hai!" replied Dragon.

"Dragon Blast!," shouted Dragon, a blast of azure ki illuminated out of her hands and towards the youma.

The youma shrieked as it slowly turned to ashes and disappeared.

"Piece of cake." said Dragon as she dusted her hands off and gave them a victory sign. 

Hotaru smiled as she walked up towards them.

Suddenly they heard a loud click of a gun they turned to see…

~ author's and readers point of view ~

The Sailor Senshi turned at the click of a gun to see Heero and the other GW boys surrounding them.

Heero points the gun at Cosmos since she's in the center and, in a commanding voice, said. 

"Who are you?"

~*~*~*~*

Sakura: That's all of now minna. Sorry if its not that great. Its been long time since I wrote… Sayanora minna! See you next time! ^-^


	5. Explanations

AN: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. To make up for it, I'm updating two chapters. Isn't that great? At least now I have less people who wished to add me to their death list. Hohoho! ^.^

Also…I'm not feeling so good right now so I'm really sorry if the chapters aren't that great.

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW so please don't sue! 

***** last time *****

" Who are you?……"

****** present time *****

"We are the legendary Sailor Senshi, protectors of the universe" said Cosmos. 

"I'm Cosmos, this is Uranus, Dragon, Saturn and Neptune," she continued, pointing at each of them. 

"Impossible! I thought it was just a myth!," gasped Quarte. He had read books about the Sailor Senshi in his private library.

"Iie, it's true," replied the silver-haired girl.

Heero's eyes narrowed. He aimed his gun at Cosmos and simply said. "You're lying. Tell us who you really are." 

"How dare you think that Cosmos's lying!!" shouted a pissed Uranus.  

"Why I oughta…" 

"Calm down, Uranus." interrupted Cosmos, stepping in Uranus' path to prevent her from seriously impaling Heero with her sword. 

Using their mind link, she discussed the matter with her Senshi.

&&&&& telepathic link &&&&&

"I think we should tell them our real identity," said Cosmos. 

"Nani!? Why?!" shouted Dragon and Uranus at the same time. The others couldn't help but smirk at their antics. Uranus and Ryu are truly alike. 

"Because I feel that I can trust them. Besides we know about their past already, so it's only fair that we should tell them about ours." replied Cosmos. 

"Hai, I agree with Cosmos," said Neptune.

"Hai, me too," said Saturn in her soft voice. 

"Demo…" started Dragon but sighed when Cosmos gave her a pleading look.  "Ok its' fine with me," 

"Koneko…I really don't trust them." Uranus sighed. "But for you I'll agree." 

"All right," smiled Cosmos then they broke the link.

&&&&& end mind link &&&&&

^^^^^ GW boy's view while the girls have their mind link conversation ^^^^^

"I wonder what they're thinking about?" whispered Duo to Quarte as the GW boys looked at the girls who became silent. 

"Humph. They are just a bunch of weak onna's," said Wufei.

"Hnn," said Heero. 

".……." said Trowa, 

'Those girls, especially the one wearing the colorful sailor suit in the center seems familiar,' thought Heero. 

'These onnas are SHAMEFUL! Wearing and fighting in short skirts. Demo they seemed so familiar…' thought Wufei. 

'I have a feeling those girls are more than what they say….' thought Trowa.

'SUGOI! They're sure are hot! Especially the one with the black hair! But they looked so familiar.' thought Duo.

 'I wonder who they are? And why do I have the feeling that I know them from somewhere…' thought Quarte.

~ author's and readers view ~

Suddenly the girls stopped looking at each other and faced the GW boys who now stood behind Heero AN: Heero's in front of Selene if you guys forgot and smiled at them. 

The GW boys had looks of confusion on their faces until the one in the center, known to them as Cosmos, took a step forward. 

"Hi Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quarte, Wufei," She greeted to each one of them. 

"NANI?! How do you know our names onna!?" exclaimed Wufei. The rest of the GW boys just either blinked or dropped their jaws in surprise. 

"Fei-Chan. If I told you once I told you several times, don't call me ONNA!" shouted a pissed Dragon. 

"Anyway I can't believe you don't recognize us, especially Selene. I mean who has hair like hers?" Turning to Selene, Ryu added. "No offense Selene."

Selene smirked. "None taken." 

"Then if you're Selene, than they must be…" said a shocked Quarte, pointing at the other girls. 

"Hai, it's us," said Hotaru. 

All the girls nodded at each other and closed their eyes to concentrate. 

Suddenly an azure glow surrounded Dragon, sandy-yellow around Uranus, a dark purple glow around Hotaru, and a blue-green glow around Neptune. 

When the glow subsided, in place of Dragon, there stood Ryu wearing black cutoffs, a blue blouse with the design of a white dragon in its' front. She sported black combat boots and wore a pale blue dragon pendant on her neck. 

Where Uranus stood before was Haruka wearing a brown business suit with a red tie fitted to make him look like a male.

"Nani!? You're a girl?!" shouted Duo, shocked. 

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" asked Haruka, placing a hand on her hips.

"Stop it Haruka," said Neptune, now Michiru, wearing a long blue-green skirt, a white v-neck with the planet of Neptune in its' front, blue-green sneakers and pearl earrings. 

"Hai, Haruka-papa," agreed Saturn, now Hotaru, wearing a dark purple skirt, a black blouse with the planet Saturn in its' front, sandals and glaive-shaped earrings. 

"What about you Selene?" asked Quarte, turning to Cosmos, the only one who didn't detransform. 

"Huh?" asked Cosmos. She looked down at herself and chuckled. 

"Guess I forgot to detransform,"

She put her hands together and concentrated, a bright silverish light surrounded Cosmos. The light was so bright that the others had to shield their eyes. 

When the light dimmed, where Cosmos stood now stands Selene wearing silver jeans that hugged her lower curves, a gold sleeveless fitting blouse, a blue wool blazer tied around her small waist, white shoes, and snowflake-shaped earrings. 

There was complete silence in the two groups, until…

"SUGOI! How did you guys do that? Can you teach me how?" asked Duo, his cobalt blue eyes widen in excitement.

"Braided baka." muttered Wufei, shaking his head disdainfully. 

"Explain now!" Heero practically growled. He was confused and pissed at the same time, not a good combination.

Selene sighed and 

"How dare you raise your voice to Koneko!'' exclaimed a furious Haruka. She took a step forward but Selene stopped her with a wave of her hand. 

"Why don't we tell them our story at our place guys?" asked Selene to the other girls. Her silver-blue eyes fixed on the guys.

The other girls looked at her like she had just grown another head. After a while, the girls sighed, then nodded their heads, knowing that they can't change their princess' mind. She was too stubborn.

Selene smiled at her fellow senshi and glanced at the guys. "Well?" 

The GW boys nodded their heads in agreement. Selene nodded her head and led the GW boys, followed by the girls behind them, where the girl's vehicles are. 

The GW boys saw a yellow sports car, a pale blue with white stripes at each side sports car, and a bluish-white with some parts painted silver motorcycle, resting in the shade of the tree. 

"Haruka, you, Michiru, Hotaru and Quarte take your car," said Selene. Haruka nodded her head. 

Selene then faced Ryu and told her to take her car with the rest of the GW boys. 

"Hai," replied Ryu, opened her doors and told the four pilots to go inside. 

Selene then put on her gloves and helmet and waited for the others. 

As soon as the others are ready, Selene started up her bike. The engine roared to life. Selene then went to the direction of the girl's house with the two cars following her. 

They passed many buildings until Selene stopped, the other two cars stopped also. The GW boys looked at the girls' house, no HUGE mansion. The expressions on their faces were a mix of awe, surprise, and admiration. The mansion was beautiful and all. But wasn't there an empty lot instead just a few days ago?

The girls snickered except Selene who took something from her pocket and pointed it at the gate. The gate opened. 

Selene then said, "We better put our vehicles in the garage." 

The girls agreed while the GW boys just kept silent and placed their vehicles in the garage.

~ inside the girl's home ~

As they entered the house, the GW boys are amazed at its beauty and perfection. (AN: Look at the previous chapters for the description) Selene glanced at them and told them to sit down. Then she sat down in a couch with Michiru and Hotaru besides her while Haruka and Ryu just remained standing. The GW boys sat down on the couch facing the girls.

"Lemonade or tea?" Selene asked gracely like a good hostess.

Everyone agreed on lemonade. Quarte got up to help but Selene just smiled and told him to remain in his seat. The blonde boy blushed but sat down just the same.

With a wave of her hand, Selene made a large pitcher of lemonade and ten glasses appear at the glass table between the couches. The GW boys, even Trowa and Heero, dropped their jaws.

'What the hell?' was the general thought among the guys.

'I wonder how many flies have they gulped down already?' thought the girls in amusement.

Duo nearly let out a yelp when the pitcher suddenly hover in air and began to fill each and every glass. 

Selene cleared her throat and began her story. 

"Once upon a time during the Silver Millenium, on the moon, a queen named Serenity bore a child, a beautiful baby girl. She named her Selenity. As the Moon Princess grew, so did her court, companions and friends. The princess, Selenity at the age of sixteen was to be married with the Earth Prince named Endyimon. The marriage was arranged by the Queen of the Moon and the Queen of the Earth in order for the two plants to gain peace. Demo, one day, an evil demon named Chaos invaded the Moon kingdom. Everyone died except Chaos and the Queen of the Moon, Serenity. The Queen, filled with grief, sadness and anger, used all of her strength, and sealed Chaos temporarily. The Queen then wished on the Ginzuishou and sent her daughter and her court a thousand years into the future. The Queen then died and turned into Selene, the goddess of the Moon…" said Selene

"The Moon princess then became Sailormoon while her court became Sailor Soldiers of their respective planets. They managed to defeat all of the evil except one…" continued Hotaru, knowing her princess is still sad about what happened to them and the inners.

"The evil is Chaos. It killed all of the Moon princess' court. Demo…" said Haruka,

"The Moon princess, or Sailormoon, transformed into the legendary Sailor soldier, Sailor Cosmos." said Michiru

"In her ultimate form, Sailor Moon, now Sailor Cosmos, was able to injured Chaos. However, Chaos escaped into another dimension…." said Ryu

"Which happens to be this dimension, which is why we're hear now." finished a voice.

They turned to see Shirai approaching them. 

"Shirai! I almost forgot about you!'' cried out Selene as she hugged the tigeress. 

"Hey Shi. What's up?" said Duo.

Shirai growled menacingly at the braided boy. "Don't call me Shi." She bared her sharp fangs mischeviously to scare the boy and succeeded.

When the GW boys finally managed to digest all of what they're saying, they all had looks of disbelief in their faces. 

"Wait a minute, you mean to say that Selene's the moon princess and you guys are her court and protectors?" asked a confused Quarte. 

"Hai," answered the girls clamly. 

"Baka onnas! Do you expect us to believe what you just said?" shouted Wufei. 

Ryu rolled her ice blue eyes in annoyance. "You should after everything that you'd seen and happened you ponytailed-freak."

Wufei glared furiously Ryu. "Don't call me that you baka onna!"

Ryu glared back at Wufei. "And don't call me Onna you…"

"That's quite enough, Ryu." said Michiru calmly. Selene nodded her head in agreement.

"Perhaps it's much easier to show than to tell them ne Sel-chan?" suggested Hotaru. Surprisingly, the girl still remained as a sixteen-year old rather than fourteen even after she had already detransformed. 

No problem though, shrugged off the other girls. They would just change everyone's memories of the violet-eyed girl and moved her up to their class.

The silver-haired girl nodded her head, stood up and mentioned the other girls to do so. Then Selene and the other girls concentrated again and a glow once again surrounded them. When the glow dimmed, Selene now wore a flowing white gown that hangs from her chest and hugs her body softly. Her hair was up in two odango-shaped pigtails and white wings stretched out from her back as a nine-pointed star and a crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead. Hotaru wore a dark purple gown. Her shoulder-length hair was twisted into a bun and the symbol of Saturn glowed brightly on her forehead. Haruka wore a yellow gown with the symbol of Uranus flashing on her forehead. Michiru wore a blue-green gown with her hair down. The symbol of Neptune flashed brightly on her forehead. Lastly, Ryu wore a pale blue gown with the character of a dragon burning brightly on her forehead. Her hair was still tied in a French braid. 

"Now do you believe us?" said Haruka, it was more of a statement than a question. As quickly as she transformed, she changed back along with the other girls. The GW boys, speechless, just nodded their heads. 

Trowa was one of the first to snap out of it and was about to ask a question when Selene's laptop started beeping. 

Selene went to her laptop, opened it and read aloud the message for the others to hear from Dr. J as follows: 

"Cosmos, yours and the other pilots' mission is to go to OZ's base hidden in Colony 12 AN: not sure if there is one, I just made it up, get the info listed below ( Selene looked at the info she must get) and destroy the base. No witnesses/survivors. Mission Accepted or Decline?"

Selene turned to face her co-pilots, each nodded their head. Selene grinned, turned back to face the laptop's screen and wrote:

"Mission Accepted."


	6. Mission: Infiltrate and Destroy OZ's bas...

AN: I just want to say that this chapter is dedicated to Dragon and to Duo and Hotaru lovers, especially Miko of Shinigami Arigatou very much for the suggestion of the ?/Wufei pair I'm sure we'll all love it. *whispers* and hopefully especially Dragon ^_^ . Anyway on with the fic!!! *ignores questioning looks from Dragon and Wufei*

%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%++%+%+%+

***** last time ******

"Mission Accepted"

**** present time ****

Deathsycthe, Sandrock, Nataku and Heavyarms were fighting OZ mobile suits outside Oz's base. 

"What's keeping them so long?" said Duo in Deathscythe impatiently as he destroyed three mobile suits with his scythe. 

"Patience Maxwell!" exclaimed Wufei in Nataku as he hit the mobile suits with his sword. 

"Duo look out!" cried out Quarte in Sandrock, noticing a mobile suit hovering above Deathscythe, ready to attack. 

"Nani?!" shrieked Duo. He looked up and noticed the mobile suit. 

"Eep!" shouted Duo, raising his scythe to evade the up-coming attack. As the mobile suit was about to hit him, a purple blast hit the mobile suit, causing it to explode in pieces. 

"Nani?" wondered Duo. 

The other three pilots were wondering the same thing. 

As they looked up, it was then that they noticed three mobile suits. Each one of them looks exactly the same, except for their colors and the symbols in their chests. 

"Duo, are you okay?" asked a quiet voice inside the mobile suit colored purple and black with the planet Saturn in it's chest, holding two crescent-shaped gold and dark violet scythes, which obviously was the one who saved him.

"Ho….ta…ru?" asked Duo in disbelief, recognizing the voice. 

"Hai, but for now, call me Saturn" replied Hotaru softly. 

"If you're Hotaru then they must be…." trailed off Quarte, looking at the other two mobile suits and gundam. 

"Really, you men are so weak. We can't even leave you alone for a couple of minutes without having to save your hides." muttered Dragon half-amusingly as she maneuvered her gundam, Celeste, closer.

"Shut up Dragon!" growled Wufei. He wasn't in the mood to argue with the Dragon girl.

"Oh put a sock in it, O5." replied Dragon in the same manner. 

The sandy yellow and gold colored mobile suit with the planet Uranus in its' chest and holding two swords, said "Where's Selene?" 

"Hush Uranus, you know you can't say our real names during a mission!" answered a voice inside a blue-green and green-blue mobile suit with the symbol of Neptune in it, two huge cannons on its shoulders. 

"Gomen Neptune, I guess it slipped out of my mind. Anyway where is she?" said Uranus a.k.a. Haruka. 

"She and Perfect Soldier boy are inside the base, getting the disk," answered Duo. 

"I see," said Uranus, 

'Princess I hope you're okay' thought the four girls. 

~ Inside OZ's base ~

Cosmos Selene and Heero ran towards the computer room, leaving a trail of unconscious OZ soldiers behind them. Cosmos got inside and hacked the computer, looking for the info while Heero stayed outside and guarded the door. 

'Come'on where is it!' thought Cosmos impatiently as she furiously typed the computer's keyboard. 

After a few minutes…  'Aha! Success!' thought Cosmos as she founded the info. 

After saving it in the disk, Cosmos took the disk and placed it in her pocket. Cosmos was about to head outside when she thought, 'Better destroy the computer'. The girl took out her gun and blasted the computer, leaving nothing but small broken pieces of machinery. 

'Well like dad said, "Destroy the evidence and save your ass."' thought Cosmos, smirking AN: I don't know what else to write!. 

Cosmos opened the door and said to Heero, whose leaning against the wall besides the door, "Mission accomplish, let's go." 

Heero glanced at her before he nodded his head. 

Cosmos nodded back and the two began to head towards their gundams. 

As they ran towards the dark path, Heero didn't notice an OZ soldier nearly hidden in the dark, but Cosmos did. As the soldier was about to shot Heero in the chest, Cosmos shoved Heero away, leaving him unharmed. Unfortunately, Cosmos wasn't fast enough to dodge herself away from the bullet's path and got shot near the chest. 

"Kuso…" growled Heero furiously as Cosmos cried out in pain and shrank to her knees, clutching the wound in her chest tightly. 

"Omae o Korusou!" shouted Heero as he took out his gun and shot the soldier straight in the heart. 

As the dead soldier fell down, Heero got to his knees and said to Cosmos, "Are you okay?" 

Cosmos gave a small smile and replied, "I'm fine. I've been through worse," but stopped as she winced out in pain. 

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here," said Heero, placing one hand in Cosmos' back and the other below her knees. 

"Nani? Heero, I told you I'm fine! I can walk on my own," protested Cosmos as Heero carried her. 

Heero didn't reply and just kept running towards their gundams with Cosmos in his arms. 

As the two reached their gundams, Cosmos said, "Let me go Heero! I have to pilot White Moon!" 

Heero was about to protest when he noticed Cosmos' eyes glowing dark red. 

"All right," said Heero, placing Cosmos down on the ground reluctantly but gentle nevertheless. 

"Arigatou Heero," said Cosmos as she got on White Moon. 

"Hnn," replied Heero as he got on Wing Zero. 

As the two in their respective gundams lifted themselves in the air, Cosmos said weakly, "Heero, push the activation button," 

"Hnn.." replied Heero as he pushed the button, the base exploded in a huge fireball. An: too lazy to say that they planted exploding devices in the base 

'Mission Accomplish' thought Heero as the two flew away in their gundams.

~ Outside the OZ's base ~

"Where the hell are they?! They've been gone for an hour and a half already!!!" shouted Uranus, as she furiously attacked a tall tree which looks like it's gone threw a hurricane AN: Guess why and how! ^.^ . 

"Calm down Haruka," said Dragon before an explosion was heard. 

"Nani?!" exclaimed Wufei as they turned to face the direction of the OZ's base where it looks like an exploding volcano. 

"Huh? What's that?" asked Dragon. She narrowed her eyes to see two figures coming towards them. 

"It's them! Cosmos and Heero," stated Saturn, using her mobile suit's ability to see anything from afar. 

"Finally, about time they got here," said Dragon. 

As the others waited for the two to land, something happened in Cosmos' gundam. The gundam began to fall down at a tremendous speed before finally hitting the ground. 

"Selene!" cried out the rest except Heero and rushed towards White Moon. 

"What happened?!" demanded Haruka as Heero got off Wing Zero and approached them. 

"Hnn.." replied Heero and began trying to open White Moon. 

Haruka was about to ask him another question when Michiru placed her hand in Haruka's shoulder and shook her head. Seeing this, Haruka reluctantly calm down. 

"Come on guys! Let's get Selene out of White Moon," said Duo. 

The rest nodded their heads and began trying to open White Moon's chest. 

After a few seconds they managed to open the door. Inside they saw Selene in her chair, clutching the wound in her chest which continued to bleed fibrously. The silver-haired girl seemed barely conscious. 

"Koneko!" "Selene!" cried out the girls. 

"She was shot in the chest." stated Heero as he knelt down close to Selene to check her injuries before cradling her in his arms. When no one moved, the brown-haired boy snapped back at them in a harsh voice, Prussian blue eyes glaring at them coldly. "Well don't just stand there, help me get her to the hospital."

The girls immediately nodded their heads while the boys, except Heero, had shocked looks on their faces. 

'Heero talked!' thought Trowa. 'Could Selene be the reason for this?' 

He glanced at the silver-blue haired girl in Heero's arms before snapping out of it. 'Baka Barton! This is not the time to think about this! Selene needs help.' scolded the voice in Trowa's head. 

"Come on minna! Time's wasting!" shouted Trowa, snapping the other three boys back to reality. 

They were about to go to their gundams when a faint voice cried out.

 "Iie…" Selene managed to mutter out. 

Everyone turned around to face Selene. 

"What do you mean No?" asked Heero gently, looking down at the girl in his arms. A thought crossed his mind. 'My tenshi…' 

He slapped himself mentally. 'Wait a minute!! What did I mean about `my` tenshi?!?! I'm the Perfect Soldier!! I'm not supposed to feel this way!' thought the cold blue-eyed boy. He growled inwardly. How can a single female managed to make him feel these emotions? Not even Relena (AN: *coughs* The Bitch Queen *coughs*) could make him feel anything except loathing and despise. 

"You don't have to take me to the hospital," replied Selene, her silver eyes met with Heero's blue ones. 

"Nani?! You're not going to do it Koneko. We won't let you!" shouted Haruka. The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. 

"What do you mean by `it` ?" asked Quarte. 

"Besides, you're too weak right now," said Ryu, ignoring the blonde boy's question. 

"I can do it. Don't worry about me. Besides I'm a lot stronger now than before," defended Selene, she smiled weakly. 

"Oh all right," replied Haruka, feeling defeated. Their princess was just too stubborn.

"But if anything goes wrong. You'll have to go to the hospital," continued Michiru. 

"Hai," agreed Selene, a small smile plastered on her face. "Arigatou minna."

The silver-blue haired girl than freed herself from Heero's arms and placed her hands together for concentration. 

A golden glow surrounded Selene. 

The rest simply looked on, already used to the glowing and flashing colors of bright auras. 

After a few seconds, the glow disappeared. The gang saw Selene smiling at them, her wound gone. 

"What happened?" asked Quarte, his and the rest of the four boys' faces filled with shock while the girls' are filled with relief. 

"I have the power to heal Quarte," replied Selene. 

"Anyway let's go back to the lab. The doctors are probably worrying about us right now." continued Selene before approaching White Moon and jumping into its porch. 

The rest followed her example and went to their mobile suits/gundams.

As the six gundams and four mobile suits flew towards the lab, Heero thought.

'There's more to you than what you told us and I'm determined to find out what it is.' before finally relaxing his mind by looking at the scenery the gang passed by.

~ Back at Dr.'s lab  ~ 

As Selene and the rest jumped down from their gundams/mobile suits, the girls noticed a tall woman with long green hair twisted in a bun and wearing a lab coat talking to Dr. J. 

'Puu-chan!' 'Setsuna!' 'Setsuna-mama!,' thought Selene and the other girls as Dr. J and the green-haired woman approached the pilots. 

"Did you get it Selene?" asked Dr. J. 

Selene smirked and took out something from her pocket. She held it out to the grinning scientist. 

"Excellent! Very good for your first mission." replied the scientist, placing the disk securely in his pocket. 

The woman gave a small cough, signaling that she was still there. 

"Ohh!! sorry. I forgot that you haven't been introduced yet." exclaimed Dr. J. 

Clearing his throat, he said, "This is Dr. M. She'll be joining us as of today" 

"Thank you Dr. J," replied Dr. M politely. She turned to face the gang and continued. 

"As you already known, I'm Dr. M. I'm the girls' trainer and guardian. I specialize in almost anything at involves the gundams" said the green-haired scientist, giving the girls a wink, a bit of amusement in her vermilion eyes. 

"Injustice! Not only do we have five weak onna pilots but also an onna scientist!" exclaimed Wufei with rage. 

The girls, excluding Dr. M, turned to faced the Chinese boy, 

"Stop calling us Onnas!!" ordered the girls as they gave Wufei death glares.

Dr. M pitied the poor Chinese boy who's obviously going to be killed if she didn't interrupt. "As you should know, since the five original pilots live in the Peacecraft Pacifism Academy dormitory, it's quite difficult for them to come here on time so Dr. J, me and the other scientists decided that the boys will stay at Selene's and the other girls' mansion since it's nearer compared to the dorms." 

As expected Duo gave a huge, hentaish grin. Wufei was muttering about weak onnas, especially a certain brown-haired one and injustice. Haruka was muttering Japanese curses under her breath. Ryu was muttering about living with a certain pig-headed Chinese boy. Quarte was blushing all over, looking like a very ripe tomato. Michiru and Selene raised their eyebrows in amusement as they watched the others' reactions. Hotaru was blushing a pale pink. Trowa remained his usual silent self and Heero just 'Hnn'. 

"Great," said Dr. J before turning to faced the gundam boys. "Now you don't need to worry about your dorm rooms. I already told Miss Peacecraft that you're moving. Also you don't need to worry about your stuff. They're all packed and are placed into your vehicles. All you have to do is go to your vehicle and drive to the girls' mansion. Your vehicles are at the back."

The good doctor pointed at the back door. 

"Wait a minute. Don't we have something to say about this?" asked Ryu, determined not to let the gundam boys stay at their mansion. 

"Ryu stop it." replied Selene, turning to face Dr. J, "We don't mind. It's for the best ne?" 

"Hai," replied Dr. J. "Now go on, get out of here. We don't want to waste time now do we?" asked Dr. J, looking at the teenagers. 

A series of No's answered him. 

Dr. J nodded his head while the gang went to their separate ways. The girls going to the practice area to train for a while and the boys going outside to take a look at their vehicles. 

As soon as the pilots were gone, Dr. M faced the other scientist and asked amusingly, "You're not doing this just because of the dormitory, are you?" 

"Well not entirely," answered Dr. J truthfully. His grin, if possible, grew wider. 

"It'll be kind of interesting to see how well they'll do when they live in the same house." 

"Yes, you're probably right," agreed Dr. M before letting out a sigh. 

'I just hope that they won't end up killing each other," thought Dr. M, thinking about Haruka, Ryu, Wufei, Duo and Heero.

She shook her head in vain. She suddenly felt pity for poor Shirai and Chiyu.

~ The girls' mansion ~

"Whew!!! I never thought that carrying all of that stuff would be exhausting." complained Duo, flopping down at the couch. 

The boys had just finished unpacking their stuff in their rooms and are now at the lying at the living room's sofa, watching television. 

"Baka Maxwell! Your stuff is twice as more than ours put together!" shouted Wufei. 

The girls just went inside the living room when they heard the two. 

"Tell me why again that I can't kill them now?" whispered Ryu to Selene as they approached the gundam boys. 

"Because they're important in this dimension's future and besides they're our friends." Selene whispered back to the brown-haired girl. 

"Humph," replied Ryu, 

"Baka Chinese," muttered Ryu loud enough to reach Wufei's ears. 

"Watch what you're saying onna!" shouted Wufei, 

"I'm not an onna! You pig-head jerk!," shouted Ryu back. 

'She and Wufei are so alike it's almost scary. They're perfect for each other,' thought Selene as she watched her friend and Wufei shooting daggers at each other through their eyes. 

Selene cleared her throat to get their attention and said, "Now let's decide who will tour who around the mansion." looks at the others "Hmm…" she thought for awhile. "How about Michiru will be Quarte's guide. Hotaru will be Duo's. Haruka will be Trowa's and Ryu will be Wufei's," 

"Nani?!" cried out Ryu and Wufei at the same time. 

The two looked at each other "Me and him/her?!" before turning away. 

"I'm not going with a weak onna!" shouted Wufei, his arms crossed around his chest. 

"And I'm not going with a pig-headed jerk!" shouted Ryu back. 

"No excuses." frowned Selene, 

"Ryu, you'll guide Wufei and Wufei you better let Ryu be your guide or else," continued Selene, her voice has an inch of threat in it. 

The two dragons gulped, they knew that Selene is usually a patience and kind person, but when you reached the limit, you better watch out. 

"Oh all right," said both Ryu and Wufei reluctantly. 

"Good," said Selene, a grin replaced her previous frown. "Now does anyone else have any complaints?" 

A bunch of no's and hnn's filled the air. 

"Okay then, we'll go on separate directions and we'll meet again here just before supper k? If any of you need me or Heero, we'll be at the gardens." continued Selene and took Heero's hand. 

Selene and Trowa went to the gardens, Haruka and Heero at the weapon storage room, Michiru and Quarte at the music room, Ryu and Wufei at the gym and Hotaru and Duo at the kitchen. 

~ Ryu and Wufei ~

~ Gym ~

"This is the gym. We usually used this as a practice area," stated Ryu as she stopped in front of a golden double door AN: You know the one that looks like two doors compressed besides one another. 

"Yare..yare," replied Wufei in a bored voice. 

Ryu glared at the black-haired boy. 

"This is not my idea of a way to spend my day either," replied Ryu angrily as she pushed opened the door. 

The door opened to reveal a large wooden floored room with marble walls. The room was filled with many fighting equipment and a stage was built in the right side of the room. 

"It's for stage performances and sword practicing," said Ryu dryly as Wufei raised an eyebrow. 

"Sure," replied Wufei, his voice annoying Ryu, and proceeded to walk towards a punching bag and began punching it with his fists. 

'Show off,' thought Ryu as she watched Wufei practicing. 

"How about a fight Wufei?" challenged Ryu. 

Wufei stopped punching and faced Ryu. 

"Onna, I have no intention of fighting with a weakling." replied Wufei coolly, looking at the brown-haired girl, fixing his black-brown eyes at her icy blue ones. 

"Why? Are you afraid that I'll beat you?" asked Ryu, a mocking tone in her voice. 

"Nani?! Well okay then onna! Let's fight!" exclaimed Wufei and got into a fighting position. 

"Hai!" replied Ryu and also got into a fighting position. 

Ryu started the fight by sending a simple leg sweep at Wufei, Wufei managed to jump just in time and threw a punch at Ryu. Ryu dodged it just barely and sent a karate kick at Wufei. Wufei caught Ryu's foot with his hand and with one swift movement, sent Ryu falling to the floor. Unfortunately Ryu caught Wufei's arm, causing him to fall along with her. The fight ended with Wufei on the floor and Ryu on top of him. AN: Don't even think about it you hentais!!! 

"Well ummm.. Gomen nasai," said Ryu, as she got up from Wufei, a blush appeared on her cheeks. 

"It's okay…umm," replied Wufei and got up from the floor, a blush even redder than Ryu's in his cheeks. 

The two dragon warriors looked down at the floor, the blush still on their cheeks. 

"Well ummm… You fought well," said Wufei, still looking at the gym's floor. 

Ryu's head snapped up in surprise.

"This is the first time that you've ever compliment me," observed Ryu, the blush gone from her cheeks. 

"Really? I didn't know…," replied Wufei, looking up from the floor, the blush on his cheeks gone. 

Ryu still had a look of surprise on her face before a smile appeared on her lips. 

"Arigatou," Ryu said and lifted her face up towards Wufei. 

Wufei unconsciously leaned towards Ryu and their lips met in a sweet kiss. 

'This feels so right,' thought Ryu as Wufei kissed her. 

'I've never felt this way since Merian died,' thought Wufei as he continued to kiss Ryu. 

After a few minutes later, the two broke the kiss. 

"Umm… Gomen for doing that," said Wufei. 

Ryu looked at the Chinese boy and asked, "Why?" 

"Huh?," asked Wufei, looking down at Ryu. 

"Why did you say that you're sorry?" asked Ryu, smiling as she leaned in for another kiss. 

"Don't you know that I love you?" whispered Ryu. 

Wufei looked at her as if she had just grown another head, before he began to smile. 

"Iie, why don't you show me?" said Wufei as he brought his lips closer to Ryu's . 

"Gladly," answered Ryu and proceeded to kiss Wufei. 

"Ashteriu my dragon princess." whispered Wufei. 

"Ashteriu my dragon warrior." whispered Ryu back. 

~ Hotaru and Duo ~

~ Kitchen ~

"Sugoi! I can't believe there's so many foods in here!" exclaimed Duo with joy as he began to ram on of the one of the kitchen's refrigerators. 

Hotaru didn't reply but just smiled. 

'So I guess my competition is food heh?' thought the black haired girl as she watch Duo eating a piece of chocolate cake  happily. 

Duo than remembered her and said, "Want some? It's really good," handing out some cake to her. 

"No thanks. I'm not very hungry," replied Hotaru before the ground suddenly began to shake. 

"What the…" said Duo. 

Hotaru interrupted him and took out a violet colored pen with the symbol of Saturn in it and shouted, "Saturn Power Make Up!," 

As she held her pen upwards, a dark violet light surrounded Hotaru. 

When the light disappeared, where Hotaru stood before now stand Sailor Saturn, wearing a white upper body suit, a dark purple miniskirt with a black bow on its back and another in front at her chest. Black trimmings adorn her violet gloves, her violet collar and her tall violet boots. 

Duo whistled in appreciation. 

Saturn blushed but it soon disappeared as she remembered what she was supposed to do. 

"I am Sailor Saturn, goddess of death and destruction. I'm the warrior from Saturn and protector of the Moon Princess." said Saturn before running off towards the direction where Selene and Trowa went. 

"Hey wait up!" shouted Duo as her began to follow Saturn. 

'Darn it! I haven't even got the chance to tell her that I like her.' thought Duo as he ran faster trying to catch up to Saturn.

~ Selene and Heero~

~ Gardens ~

The two were walking down the garden when suddenly Selene stopped. 

"What is it Selene?," asked Heero. 

"The roses, they're blooming heavily today," observed Selene as she bent down to pluck a red rose. 

"You like roses?" asked Heero before mentally slapping himself. 

'Baka!,' thought Heero, 'What a stupid question. Now how are you going to impress her if you keep asking silly questions like that.' 

"Hai. Roses, especially red roses, remind me of a certain friend I lost long ago…" answered Selene, bringing the rose to her face and sniffing it's fragrance, not seeming to mind if Heero's question is silly or not. 

Before Heero could reply, the ground suddenly began to shake. 

"Nani! What's going on," exclaimed Heero.

"It's coming," said Selene, particularly to herself. 

"What's coming?" asked Heero.

"Stand back I'm going to transform," said Selene and without waiting for  a reply, held her closed fist towards the sky and shouted, "Cosmic Power Make Up!,". 

Suddenly a white light surrounded Selene as ribbons and other things swirled around her. 

When the light finally disappeared, where Selene stood before now stands Cosmos, wearing a white sailor suit with multi-colored streaks in the short skirt, and gold and silver trimmings adorn on her white gloves, her white collar and her tall white boots. A flowing white cape on her shoulders and a white staff that's as tall as its owner is with the Silver Imperial Crystal on its tip. 

"I am Sailor Cosmos, known as the Messiah of Light, the Star of Hope and protector for the universe." stated Cosmos. 

A sound of evil laughter filled the air, which sent shivers down Cosmos' spine. 

"Who's there? Show yourself!," demanded Cosmos. 

"My…my…Selenity. I can't believe you have forgotten about me," replied a voice before a figure appeared behind the shadows. 

Heero's eyes widen in surprise while Cosmos had a look of fury on her face. 

~ Gym ~

"What's wrong Ryu?" asked Wufei as he held the now trembling girl in his arms. 

"It's back," said Ryu so softly that Wufei almost didn't hear it. 

Ryu then unexpectedly pushed herself away from Wufei and before Wufei could say anything, Ryu took out an icy blue colored pen with the design of a dragon in it. 

"Dragon Power Make Up!," shouted Ryu as she held out her pen in the air.

Suddenly a blue light surrounded Ryu. 

When the light vanished, where Ryu stood before now stands Dragon, wearing a white bodysuit with an icy pale blue colored miniskirt with a silver bow tied behind it and another one in front at the chest. White trimmings adorn on her azure collar, her azure gloves and her tall azure-colored boots. At the center of her front bow is a small azure dragon brooch.

"I am Sailor Dragon, Princess of Dragons and protector of my kingdom, Yumisia, in the galaxy called Kairuka An: I just made this up so gomen if it actually means something." said Dragon as she finished transforming. 

In an instant, Dragon dashed out of the gym door with Wufei trailing behind her.

~ Back to where Selene is ~

"Selene are you all right?," asked Michiru a.k.a. Neptune as she and the others ran towards Cosmos and Heero. 

"I'm fine," answered Selene back. 

The guys, on the other hand, were not feeling so fine. Instead, their faces were filled with shock as they saw the figure in front of them. One word came from the boys' mouths including Heero who managed to snap out of it. 

"Relena!?"

~ Sapphire ~ 

Relena evil? How does she know the Sailor Senshi, more importantly, how does she know that Selene is Sailor Cosmos? Was she just brainwashed? Nothing but a pawn of Chaos? Find out in the next chapter of New Dimension, New Life. 


End file.
